


Built on Light

by LunarboundLunaria



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutesy, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hacking, Happy Ending, Heist, Hostage Situations, Just a sweet relationship that involves stealing some vishkar documents y'know, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overwatch - Freeform, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Robbery, Romance, Slow Burn, Somewhat, Symbra, Symmbra, Team Talon (Overwatch), Vishkar Corporation, alternative universe, but not a serious hostage situation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:47:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarboundLunaria/pseuds/LunarboundLunaria
Summary: It was supposed to be an easy job: get in, steal what she was hired to steal, steal what she wanted to steal, and then get out. But of course, Vishkar had to complicate things. Thankfully, one of their own members was going to be Sombra’s ticket to getting what she wanted.
Relationships: Sombra | Olivia Colomar/Satya "Symmetra" Vaswani
Kudos: 7





	Built on Light

Breaking into buildings, even large corporations, was simple. When the world ran almost entirely on technology their secrets were at every hacker’s fingertips, and Sombra was the best hacker in the world. The job should’ve been quick and simple; Vishkar in its entirety was made of and relied on technology, something that Sombra knew her way around. Get in and get out, that was all there was to hacking and infiltrating. The unplanned meeting made it clear what she had to do—Moira O’Deorain was the one who coordinated the whole thing, the one who gave Sombra the job in the first place, and the one paying her a decent sum upon completion of the mission. See, Vishkar had been, for some time now, wanting to grow their operations into Oasis, which, one could say, was Moira’s territory. She had issued Sombra a mission, one that they only discussed in private as this wasn’t related to Talon and could get them into serious trouble if the others found out. The mission began with just a hacking job: hack into Vishkar’s database and retrieve any plans that detailed what Vishkar wanted to do with Oasis; however, Vishkar was… more intelligent than the companies they worked with, companies that Sombra had hacked into before. Maybe Vishkar learned from the partners’ mistakes, or maybe they were just ready for hackers who wanted their intel. They had put up precautions, measurable defenses against hackers, probably programmed by a team of their own hackers that they had personally hired to make their defenses nigh impossible for anyone outside of their own company to hack. A simple hack suddenly became a break-in as the two women sat together in an empty Oasis warehouse that Moira rented out just for this secretive operation. A table sat in front of them that held a holographic plan of the Vishkar building—a building built entirely out of hard-light energy, Vishkar’s claim-to-fame. Together, they planned out how she would get in there, which way to go to, where the computer was that she would need to hack into, what she needed to avoid when she needed to come out of invisibility to hack objects, Moira had everything planned, down to perfection, per usual for her. Thankfully, Vishkar was so reliant on technology that they had zero human guards in the building, only students and workers, and the two women dictated that going in early in the crisp morning, before the sun rose, would mean nobody should be in the wing that Sombra needed to access. She just had to get in, gain access to their database on their own computer, and get out—of course, since this was a side mission, a little extra dirt on Vishkar for herself was a personal goal she added above getting the Oasis information. It should be easy, at least, that’s what they both thought.

Sombra strolled through the streets of Utopaea the Vishkar corporation looming above her as she made her way towards it. She had to admit, it was impressive, the work that Vishkar had done on the city, on all of India. The Omnic Crisis had hit India hard, but you could hardly tell from Vishkar’s work on restoration and providing housing for those displaced from the war using their hard-light energy to create all sorts of things. The city was massive with large, beautifully pristine roads, lots of cozy homes for the inhabitants to live in, decorative artwork made from light blue lights, and suspension railways and aerial lifts circled the city and allowed for quicker travel than the roads—truly, it was marvelous to look at and was a sight into a future with Vishkar at the wheel, which was something most didn’t want because of their… shady operations and desire for control. The streets were quiet, as most of the city inhabitants slept which made it easy for Sombra to reach her destination without having to avoid the populace by ducking in and out of alleyways. She stopped in front of a dazzling blue fence made from hard-light energy, which was protection for the corporation. Even though it looked like someone could step through it, as if it was just some light, it was sturdy and impassible. That is unless you knew how to disable it. Sombra took a deep breath in, the cool air giving her life as she glanced behind her at the city. Tonight, she was going to cause an uproar. The sliver of time before a hack, before a break-in, was her favorite time, when all was peaceful, the calm before the storm.

“Sombra, do you copy?” Moira’s voice rang through the earpiece that hung around her ear. 

She reached up, gently pushing the earpiece further into her ear, “Yes, I’m in the city, beside the fence now… it’s amazing to look at, really, you should’ve come instead of staying in that dingy warehouse that you set up your operation in. I’m fairly certain you’ll get tetanus for staying in there longer than ten minutes.” 

“I’m more comfortable staying behind the scenes and orchestrating this. I see you're still in a good mood, I fear you do not understand the amount of danger this will put you in…”

Sombra laughed as she pulled her beanie off, letting her black and purple hair free from their constraints. She looked upon the Vishkar corporation, a building unlike any other in India. It was a tall, thin, white structure with light blue windows. The top of the building was rounded and circled back onto itself while its own monorail that circled the entire building, and, the most impressive thing was that all of it was constructed from hard-light energy. The building brimmed with technology and information that a hacker could only dream about. She smiled, eyes darting from the top to the bottom of the building, fingers twitching to get in, to hack into their database, to find out everything—

“Sombra!”

“Hm?” The Irish voice pulled her brain back down from the clouds as she blinked a few times and sighed at the fact that she was working with Moira and not working by herself; a hacker having to work directly with their client was always the worst kind of jobs. She leaned against the hard-light fence and crossed her arms in front of her before answering, “What’s up?”

“Did you hear a word I said?” Moira sounded short, but, Sombra thought, there wasn’t any need for her to be upset. Moira asked her for help, she should be thankful that Sombra was doing this for her at all, not irritated. Sombra just grimaced—the sooner this job was over, the better it’d be for her, and her life could go back to normal.

“Eh, no. But it was probably something super boring, so what does it matter?” Snickered the hacker, causing the usually calm and collected Moira on the other end to fume at her teammate’s childishness.

“Can you take this seriously? You better listen to me; you know I can ruin all of this for you—”

“Uh-uh-uh,” Sombra clicked her tongue as she looked at her fingernails, speaking the next few lines slow and steady, “You mean you can ruin it for us, well, more like yourself; you tell Gabe and you will get into huge trouble, like, man, who even knows what he’d do to you if he ever found out you were working behind his back for your own gain! But for me? Well, he expects me to do my own thing at this point—er, I mean, he expects me to do my thing for other people.” 

“Do your own thing? No, you’re doing this thing for me, exactly how we talked about, and nothing more, you hear that! No sneaking around, no hacking things that aren’t related to their plans on Oasis; you stay on track as we discussed! Are you listening?”

“Ah…” Sombra grinned as she placed her right hand on her hip and reached up to where the ‘off’ switch was on the earpiece, “Ohh, you hear that?” She made a “Krrrsh” noise before continuing “I… I think we are breaking up!” Another “Krrrsh” as she tried hard to stifle her laughter, “Yeah, yeah, I can’t hear a thing you’re breaking up—krrrsh—but I’ll get the information and—krrrsh!”

The woman on the other line was shouting into the earpiece, “Sombra! I know you’re doing that, stop it! Only one computer needs hacking, only focus on getting information on what their plans for Oasis are, no more—do you understand, Sombra!? You have one job, one mission—"

“Krrrsh! Ah, adios, Moira! Hopefully, the connection will be better the next time we talk… if we talk again.” 

“SOMBRA—” Before Moira could continue, Sombra flipped the switch to the off position on her earpiece. 

“Now that I have some peace and quiet…” She stood up and turned around towards the towering Vishkar building in front of her, stretching both her hands out in front of her, a wide smile on her face, “Let’s get started.”


End file.
